Reformed
by cfdorky
Summary: After their sister was shattered, Blue Diamond begged White Diamond to find a way to bring Pink Diamond back, so White Diamond orders her best scientists resurrect their youngest sister. Said scientists were able to reform Pink Diamonds Gem from her remains. But Pink Diamonds gem was incapable of producing a form, so the scientists used human DNA to create a body for her.


**Hey there… Insert Name Here. Uh so I'm kinda new at this junk so…. Welcome to my SU fanfic.**

 **This is gonna be my first fic so please don't be brutal in the comments, though, I am open to constructive criticism.**

 **So here is some backstory on this… story. So I first got the idea after watching Steven's Dream and it slowly developed as the Steven Bomb went on. I kept thinking about what Pink Diamond must have been like whether she was the horrible or whether she was secretly good. I also got some ideas and theories from the story** _ **Lazarus by VampireQueenAkasha on .**_ **I'm not gonna say specifically, but it has a lot of interesting takes of Jasper AND Pink Diamond's personalities.**

 **Also quick warning If you are not ok with LGBTQ or Polyamory then just forget this story cause that's is the main "ship". Though to be fair if that's true then I have some serious questions for you like 'what the *beep* are you doing reading fanfiction' or 'why are you reading STEVEN UNIVERSE fanfiction!' But all that aside here is your chance to leave.**

…

…

…

 **Still here? Alright ,cool.**

 **Let's get this started! Please suspend your** **suspension of disbelief** **I present to you**

 _ **Reformed**_

Darkness.

Just Darkness

That was how it always was. There was no sound, no sight, only Darkness.

It would have scared it. But then again it was all it had ever known… Should it have been scared? It didn't know. But what it did know, was that when it was suddenly no longer dark, it was TERRIFIED. It didn't know what this lack of darkness was, but it was scary. But at the same time, it was something else… something… familiar…

She was freezing.

She was hungry.

She was tired.

None of which mattered at the moment, though, seeing as she was currently fighting, no, scratch that, running for her life. Something was chasing her. She didn't know what it was, but then again she didn't KNOW a lot of things. What she did know, was that the THING chasing her was big and loud and scary. And that was enough to keep her running through the cold fluffy powder. Wherever she was, had sheets of the stuff coming down. Falling on the leaves of the many trees there, and melting upon contact with her bare skin.

The cold snow made her feet numb, which was probably for the best since she had nothing to protect them with. At least like this, it would hurt less if she hit them on something… Right?. As she continued to run she felt her breathing become labored, the cold air burning as she inhaled. She wanted to stop, no she needed to stop. But she wouldn't risk it. She cared not how much pain she felt at the moment, all she cared about at that moment was not letting that monster find her again.

So she ran. And ran. She ran so fast that everything around her was a blur, simply distorted images of what they were supposed to be.

But eventually, she simply couldn't. She felt her body lurch, and her vision began to fade. She felt herself collapse, snow encompassing her naked body. As snow began to cover her, she began to panic with what little consciousness she had left. Until she heard voices. That gave her hope. So, using the all the energy she could spare, she spoke.

" Help...Please."

Darkness

" I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back. Not completely. Her gem has been shattered for too long, This was the only way."

" What. Have. You. Done."

" W-well you s-see my Diamond, I-I... The only way to save her consciousness was to give her an... organic b-body. Her gem proved incapable o-of producing one from light on its own so I- um- WE - um well, we-"

" You WHAT."

" - a-a-aha um you see, w-we had to use... o-organic m-m-material to s-synthesize a n-new body."

" From WHERE?"

" ..."

" F-R-O-M W-H-E-R-E!"

" ... Her zoo…"

" ..."

" ..."

" M-my Diamond?"

" ..."

" M-my Diamond, I-I assure you w-we did everything we could."

" Has the body been successfully synthesized?"

" Y-yes. My Diamond I-"

" Has all of the research been properly documented?"

" Y-yes."

" Good. Who is your lab hand?"

" I- what?"

" Who. Is. Your lab hand?"

" A-amber cut X1323 my Diamond, but I do not thi-"

" Where. Is. She."

" In the incubation chamber."

" ..."

" My Diamond?"

" Pearl."

" Yes, my Diamond."

" Take a soldier and show this Peridot to the harvesting chambers. And bring me, that amber."

" W-what! M-my Diamond, please! H-have mercy, I have done as you asked! I do not deser-"

" QUIET! You ungrateful defect! You should be honored that your useless gem is being re-purposed and not shattered."

" M-my Diamond, Please."

" Remove this filth from my chambers."

" Yes, my Diamond."

" And Pearl."

" Yes, My Diamond?"

" Use Diamond Communication line, and contact Yellow and Blue. Tell them that I have been successful in my endeavor."

" Of course, My Diamond."

Steven had always liked standing on Brooding Hill, the hill that overlooked Beach City. Whenever he need to think something over, he would always find himself there.

It was a beautiful day and the sun was just starting to rise. The day had turned out to be very warm, which wasn't particularly strange for beach city, but the heat that day seemed to carry a bit of an extra punch. That being said Steven had decided to trade out his normal salmon star tee for a similar star themed tank top and his jeans had been traded out for a pair of shorts he'd found in his closet. He was also wearing his pink flip-flops.

He had headed out that morning with the intent of spending the day on the boardwalk, but after spending some time at the Funland arcade(Mr. Smiley had forgiven him for the broken games, since he helped him reunite with Mr. Frowney), and hanging out with the Cool Kids for a bit, he decided that he would take a walk up to the hill. And with everything that had happened as of late, what with his dad getting kidnapped by crazy space women and himself almost crashing a gem ship into a space zoo... well needless to say he had a lot to think about.

" Steven!"

But he decided he could think all that over later because the voice that just called him belonged to his favorite person.

" Connie!" the boy yelled back, cheerfully, and slightly surprised. The boy had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the girl walking up the hill.

Said girl was wearing a white collared tank top and gray shorts with pink sneakers. No matter how many times Steven saw her he always had to fight the urge to stare at Connie. He couldn't figure out why but something about her just made him feel different.

" I have been looking all over for you! Why haven't answered your phone?" she said slightly out of breath from the climb. She was glad she had started her rigorous training with Pearl, she didn't think she would've been able to stand otherwise. The Brooding Hill was more of a small mountain that tourist had mistakenly named, to be fair though, the road that led to the top made it much easier to reach the peak if one had a car, so instead of taking half an hour to reach the top without a car, it would only take five minutes with one.

" Really? Sorry, I left my phone at home, I wasn't really planning to come up here today... or be out so long... but I needed some time to think," he apologized," You know..., with all the crazy stuff that's happened you and I haven't really had much time to hang out."

" Yeah..," she replied," Oh, I almost forgot. Garnet asked me to get you. We have a mission! Everyone is at the temple, even Peridot and Lapis."

" Really! This must be really important gem business. Okay, come on let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and rushing down the hill.

" Whoa! Steven! Slow down!"

" Come on, we gotta hurry. If Garnet has gathered all of the Crystal Gems for a mission then it must be SUPER important!"

" Okay, okay," she said with mirth in her voice," Just try not to break my arm before we get back to the temple."

That made Steven stop and blush as he realized that he had already pulled her halfway down the hill," Oh! Um, I- sorry," he said releasing her hand," I guess I got a bit carried away."

The two raced through Beach City passing by all of the family establishments, like Fish stew Pizza and the Fryman's Fry shop. As they did Ronaldo Fryman and Kiki Pizza walked by chatting idly. Upon seeing the two children the teens stopped their conversation and greeted them.

" Hello, Steven and friend." Ronaldo said nodded to the two.

" Hey, Steven! Hi, Connie." Kiki said cheerfully.

" Kiki! Ronaldo! What are you two doing here?" Steven asked, he and Connie stopping their sprint toward the temple.

" Uh... we live here Steven..." Kiki said, her voice a mixture of confusion and sarcasm.

" Oh...heh, well I know THAT I meant what are you two doing here TOGETHER?" he rephrased.

At this Kiki started to stutter nervously, " Oh... well we were just...um."

" Troll hunting! Yeah! I was asking Kiki if she would help me catch trolls today." Ronaldo said quickly, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

" Heeey! How come Kiki gets to help you troll hunt? When I asked to help you last weekend you said you only went troll hunting by yourself 'cause they spook easily'." Steven whined a tad bit hurt that Ronaldo didn't want to go troll hunting with him.

" Uuuh. That would be... because she's fast? Yeah! Kiki runs so often that the trolls won't be able to get away!" Ronaldo explained. Oddly enough he was blushing brighter than Steven's shirt. And apparently, Kiki had found something interesting on the ground to study.

" Okay, I guess that does make sense," Steven said.

" Uh.. so what are YOU two doing here?" Ronaldo said, trying to change the subject.

Luckily for him, Steven was so trusting and seemed to by his little fib," Oh! Me and Connie were heading back to my house for a mission."

" You mean Connie and I," Connie corrected," And speaking of which, Steven we should get going. Like you said, whatever has Garnet spooked is probably important."

" You're right we should go," he nodded before he turned to Kiki and Ronaldo," Bye guys, good luck troll hunting!"

" T-thanks Steven," Kiki replied somewhat halfheartedly," Good luck with your mission."

" Thanks!" Steven and Connie yelled in unison as they sprinted off towards the beach.

As they made their way up the stairs to Steven's little home, they couldn't help but notice a purple seagull sitting on top of the roof.

" Amethyst!" they both exclaimed when they reached the top.

" Oh hey Ste-MAN! Where ya been? You've been gone,like, all morning." the bird asked as it flapped down rested itself in Steven's hair," Sup C."

" Hi, Amethyst," Connie said with giggle.

" Sorry, I was on top of the Brooding hill. I just needed some time to think," he said looking up at the bird, or trying to anyway.

" Well, I'm glad you're back," the bird said flying down onto the ground before glowing and shape-shifting back into the small quartz soldier they both loved," Now Pearl can stop her squawking. No matter how many times Garnet told her that you were fine, she just wouldn't stop pacing and worrying. It got really annoying so I came out here."

" Oh," Steven said as he opened the door," Sorry I didn't mean to-oof!"

The boy was cut off as Pearl nearly tackled him and pulled him into a bear hug. Which was funny to watch considering how skinny she was.

" Steven!" she exclaimed.

" Hi- gah- Pearl!" Steven managed to struggle out as he was still being crushed.

" Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, you left before anyone came to check on you this morning and I got worried. " she said as her cheeks turned cyan and she released him.

" I TOLD you he was fine," Amethyst groaned and rolled her eyes from her spot on the kitchen counter.

" Oh hush, Amethyst," the taller gem grouched, not in the mood to deal with the purple gem, before turning back to her pupils," Well, now that you're here, Garnet can explain what this important mission is."

The fusion in question was speaking with Peridot and Lapis on the couch. Upon hearing her name she stood to address them.

" Steven, I see Connie found you," she said turning to Connie and giving her a nod, which Connie eagerly returned," Now that you are here, I will explain."

Everyone turned their attention towards their unofficial leader. Even Lion, who had been peacefully snoring up on Steven's loft, lifted his ears to listen.

" I had a vision. There is a large group of Gem mutants northwest of here," she began," Normally I would take care of something like this myself, but... the area is another experimentation site. The sheer number of gem mutants, paired with the fact that they are nearing a human settlement, makes this a job for ALL of the Crystal Gems."

Peridot turned to Garnet nervously, though she was trying to hide that fact," Do you really think it would be best for Lapis and I to accompany you on this mission?" she asked.

" Yes, Lapis' control over water will be especially helpful in protecting the local town and with her wings she will be able to find and alert us if a mutant does reach the humans. "

" And what about me?" Peridot asked dejectedly.

" You, Peridot, will be coming with me," Garnet stated factually," We are going to see what information we can gather from the site. Hopefully, we can use it to locate any other experimentation sites."

Apparently, the answer satisfied Peridot because she didn't ask any other questions after that.

Garnet then turned to Steven and Connie, who unconsciously, straightened their postures under her masked gaze," Steven, Connie this will be a good learning experience. I want everyone in groups of two and I have decided that you have proven yourselves capable of taking care of one another. That being said you two will be unsupervised for this mission."

" Really!" Steven exclaimed. Connie didn't react, or she didn't react verbally that is, her jaw did, however, seem to hit the floor.

" What! But Garnet!" Pearl screamed in a worried tone," I don't think that is a good idea, they still need more practice! They have not even mastered underwater dueling yet!"

" To be fair," Lapis, who often sat in on Steven and Connie's training sessions, said," Neither of them can really BREATH underwater."

" Exactly!," she screeched," Garnet, let me go with them, their no-"

" No," Garnet said firmly.

" But Garne-"

" Pearl," Garnet spoke, cutting the motherly gem of again," I know you are worried. But Steven and Connie are more than capable. They were able to best Jasper and we can't forget that they fought gem mutants on their own without incident. They will be just fine as long as they are together."

Pearl still seemed unsure about the whole idea. It's not that she did trust them. But she did worry. She turned her attention to Steven and Connie. The look of determination on their faces saying one thing: We'll prove you wrong! It was almost enough to make the rock cave, but she still felt it would be best to be cautious.

" Besides," Garnet continued," The only way to gain experience, is to experience."

With that last push from Garnet, Pearl finally gave in.

" Okay, fine."

" Yes!" The children cheered in unison, jumping up and down.

" But you are taking walkie talkies and if you find something you can't handle you need to come get me or Garnet immediately," the gem said firmly.

" Good," Garnet said," Alright, Crystal Gems it's time to move. Oh. Connie, Steven. You should bundle up."

Steven hadn't realized how cold it would be. Even in his puffy pink coat and fluffy ear muffs, the frigid air still managed to chill his skin and nip at his ears. He had begun to shiver unconsciously and huddled closer to Connie, who was bundled up in her extra thick green coat and yellow snow goggles.

Walking through the frozen forest, both of the children's backpacks shuffled. They were both trying their hardest to stay vigilant and serious. With the memories of their last official mission fresh in both of their minds, the air between them was a bit tense. It probably didn't help that they were in a similar setting.

" It's really cold, huh," Steven said trying to make conversation. He found the cold air and tall dark wood of the trees to be a tad unsettling. He had hoped that a conversation might help change that.

Sadly, his only response was and brisk nod. Connie was in full alert mode. She wanted to be ready if they ran into the last of the mutants they were tasked with finding. Garnet had told her and Steven that three of the gem experiments could be found in the denser part of the forest. They had already found and successfully taken down two of them, and she knew enough about the rule of three's to know that this last one would be difficult to beat. She hadn't meant to come off as rude.

" Uhm. Connie?" Steven said a worried," Connie!"

" Huh? What's wrong? Do you see the experiment!?" Connie said while nervously looking around.

" No. No, I haven't seen anything but trees and snow for a while now," the half-gem admitted," I just wanted to talk with you, but you were kinda spacing out.'

" Oh. Sorry, I just have a bad feeling about this last gem. Something just doesn't feel right," she said. The girl having been thoroughly shaken from her thought noticed that her friend was shivering," Are you cold Steven?"

" Yeah. I thought it would fine to just wear my normal snow stuff. But I guess that wherever we are is colder than the mountains we found the Quartz Hounds on."

" I guess so. Well, then we'd better hurry so you don't get sick," Connie said softly.

" Okay," Steven agreed with a nod and a grin.

The two children continued to trudge through the woods, though, the tense silence from before was gone and had been replaced with a nice conversation. The two finally had a chance to catch up and were taking full advantage of their time alone.

" So do you think I would be able to go to school with you?" Steven asked. He had been wanting to ask her about that for a while. If he could then he would get to see Connie all the time!

" I don't really know. Probably? I mean you would need to enroll, but I don't think you would be able to do that for this school year," Connie said in an unsure tone," Maybe you could enroll for the next school year. Like I said, I don't really know, but I can ask my mom when we get back."

" Okay. I hope I can," he said," School seems like so much fun! You get to play sports and go to dances. Oh! And break out into musical numbers whenever you feel like!"

Connie snorted," Steven school isn't fun. It's, like, the opposite. Also, there is no singing and dancing, or at least not the way your think."

" Aww, whaaaat!" Steven deflated," But, what about all the social status' and friends and stuff like that! Like Middle School Musical!" he asked hopefully.

" Middle School Musical? Steven that movie isn't very accurate. But yes, there is plenty of social clique friend group stuff. Though some people are pretty mean about it." Connie said with a laugh. Middle School Musical? She doesn't know why she's surprised given her friend's tendency to break out into song.

" Help."

" You know mayb-" Steven stopped and looked around," Wait. Did you hear that?"

" What?" Connie said also looking around.

" I think I heard someone ask for 'help'," he answered.

" Steven? What are you tal-"

" ...Please."

Looking around their eyes both fell on a figure covered in snow.

" Oh my gosh! Steven, we have to help them!" Connie shouted.

" Oh jeez," Steven said in a worried tone. And who could blame him, meeting new people never really went to well for him.

The two began to dig the figure out of the snow. The weren't prepared for them to be naked.

" Ahhhhh! My innocence!" Steven screamed.

The figure was a girl with dark chocolate brown skin and bright pink hair. She was just about a foot taller than Connie. She had bruises on her shoulders and on her cheek. Her upper torso was had been tarnished by a large jagged gash which was almost completely covered in dry frozen blood. For a moment Connie thought the girl was dead until she witnessed the girl's body shiver.

" She's alive... Hang on I have a blanket in my backpack," Connie told her semi-traumatized friend.

" Okay, I'll be over here. I feel guilty looking at a person while they're naked without permission. Or at all."

" It's okay, I can do it by myself," the girl replied, as she proceeded to produce a big bright orange blanket and wrap the girl up in it, that is until she saw her naval," Steven... She's a GEM!"

" WHAT!?" Steven yelled uncovering his eyes, only to cover them again," Uhhh... I'll look once you're done."

" Oh, hang on... one second... aaand.. there," she said as she finished wrapping the girl.

" Decent?" Steven asked.

" Decent," she replied.

Upon hearing that the boy uncovered his eyes again and was surprised to find a gem in place of the unconscious girl's belly button.

" Wow. She really is a gem... We need to get back to Garnet," he said as he lifted the girl over his shoulders, doing his best to keep the blanket from falling off.

" What about the other gem experiment?" Connie asked worriedly.

" This girl is more important. If we don't go now she could die," he said in a serious tone. He looked at his friend and saw her uneasy expression,"Hey, I know you were really excited about this mission, but right now this girl NEEDS our help. And we can always com-"

The boy was cut by a falling tree. And a very loud roar. The two turned left to find a gem experiment that looked like it was twice the size of an elephant.

"Oh jeez."

 **THAT's all folks. Chapter one is DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't worry chapter two should be out in about a week…. Or maybe a day Idk I'm excited. Anyway let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **LLLLLLLLLLLEEEETTTS STOOOP!**


End file.
